Stompp
|residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} is a kwami who is connected to the Ox Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With her power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into an ox-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, as seen in "Sapotis". Appearance Stompp is grayish blue with narrow black eyes. She also has nostrils, lighter grayish blue ox horns on her head, and a long and skinny tail with a thicker tip. Personality Not much is known about Stompp's personality except that she is persistent. Abilities Stompp can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Stompp is able to transform the holder of the Ox Miraculous into an ox-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Stompp and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When the Miraculous was not being worn, Stompp was dormant in the Ox Miraculous, which was stored inside Wang Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 2 As of season 2, Stompp has lain dormant in the Ox Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Stompp was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous Box with the other kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She marveled at the gift Tikki brought, thought it was a paintbrush, and played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Stompp got into position but in an effort to contact him, they contacted his wielder instead. Seeing this as their chance to find Nooroo, she encouraged the others to keep to singing. Hearing his voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then she realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and the danger Tikki's and Plagg's wielders were in. Season 3 During Season 3, Stompp was dormant in the Ox Miraculous. Trivia * Stompp was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Her name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/Kyoi_Tekina/status/1061763079581634562 and https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * The ox symbolizes strength, wealth, and sacrifice. * The ox is the second animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Stompp has a noticeable feminine voice and uses female pronouns in the English dub whereas the kwami has a distinctly masculine voice and uses male pronouns in the French dub. Gallery Sandboy SB (169).png SB (170).png SB (171).png SB (174).png SB (175).png SB (176).png SB (177).png SB (178).png SB (185).png SB (191).png SB (192).png SB (193).png SB (200).png SB (201).png SB (202).png SB (203).png SB (204).png SB (212).png SB (221).png SB (222).png SB (223).png SB (327).png SB (332).png SB (335).png SB (341).png SB (343).png SB (361).png SB (377).png SB (389).png SB (397).png SB (453).png SB (461).png SB (462).png SB (463).png SB (464).png SB (510).png SB (511).png Concept art New_Kwamis_-_Season_2.png Ox Kwami Concept Art.png de:Stompp es:Stompp fr:Stompp pl:Stompp pt-br:Stompp ru:Стомпп Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless